The omega golems
by wielderofblood
Summary: the three cities work together a year after the devil golems attack. Atsuma may not be quite as stupid but no one expected this, the golem with power to rival the devils. the omega golems. very little romance, no yaoi, no Oc. NOT A ONESHOT now re updating
1. Chapter 1

New fic. I was replaying this game and thought up a good fic for it. Well I thought it was good but at any rate this won't be a one shot. Read and review.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He finished his pizza slice. This was his favorite pizza place in all of Yokohama, was what Atsuma told everyone. Looking around and seeing the crowds of people bustling around he grinned. Sure cutting class was really not a good idea, but it beat listening to someone drone on about attributes. Atsuma could have used th electure around a month ago before he had fought the devil golems. All four of them. In his school he was most likely the strongest of the students. Makoto was strong but not as much as Atsuma, not Since he had finally mastered his damned right arm.

With the core of Infinity defeated his arm had gone into submission, still absorbing ether but only when Atsuma willed it to. Which turned out to be often, how else could he raid the cafeteria? Atsuma absent-mindedly brushed crumbs off of his red clothing. Dropping some TB on the counter he thanked the golem and walked off.

Heading in the direction of the school Atsuma frowned stopping. He had felt his arm begin to twitch. That only happened when a powerful golem was nearby, it had been devil golems but they were all destroyed and rather than twitch it had been searing pain. Scanning the crowd he saw what looked like a man in red armor. He carried a double bladed staff and had long white hair.

_Damn. Odin, _Atsuma thought to himself. He wasn't afraid of the golem, but was curious as to why it was in the city. Golems of that strength were often forced to have their core material removed.

Shrugging it off Atsuma continued walking. Looking at the ground he became lost in memory of what had transpired in what had felt like hours at the time but in reality was over a month. The devil golem being unleashed and freezing Yokohama, the Queen of ice. How Touya had fought her and would have won if Atsuma wasn't in the way. Waking up in London, meeting new friends, returning to his beloved hometown to find his teacher was responsible for everything. Witnessing the Queen of Ice and the Emperor of fire clash in London city. Crossing the desert to go to Kyoto city and then battling the General of earth.

Then the last devil golem, fighting the Queen of ice. Absorbing all three into his arm. It seemed a good idea at the time. After that his group had defeated the leader of the devil golems, Infinity. Atsuma had a blank point in his memory after. Touya and Makoto had told him they fought off his parasite and then He had used Fury to demolish the last of the golems.

Atsuma bumped into a wall. Looking up he saw that this wall was wearing a cape with a green symbol on it and a massive sword on it's back.

"Raigar?"

The wall turned and Raigar looked down at Atsuma.

"Atsuma! Here we thought finding you would prove challenging!"

"Good to see you Raigar, Where's Karin?"

"Lady Karin is sampling some of Yokohama's cuisine."

Atsuma leaned to the side and saw the white outfit of Karin. Grinning he remembered how they first met. She had heel dropkicked him in the head while the both sat in prison. She wore the same outfit now as she did then. A white shirt with bare shoulders but arms covered from the top of her biceps to her hands. White leggings and short white skirt completed the outfit. Oh and of course the heels, and the stripe of skin showing on her mid thighs where the leggings did not quite meet the skirt. Along with her rinds and bracelets Karin wore blue earrings that sometimes showed from her head of red hair. Atsuma noticed it was longer than he remembered. Of course he hadn't been around much. After the ordeal of the devil golems he had left to meet the age again. She had taught him much about enchanting so he was at graduate level. Also pounded some of his denseness.

"Karin, hey!"

The London City princess turned and her eyes widens and she smiled. Running forward she hugged Atsuma.

"Atsuma, Oh its good to see you! It's been almost a year already!"

Atsuma hugged her back Nervously, all to aware of Raigar's glare. Karin's father may have been dead but Raigar filled in several of his roles all to well.

"We need to talk to you about something, it's urgent!" Karin told him after breaking the hug.

Atsuma raised an eyebrow. He remember back when Karin had thought of him as jut a weapon. Now it sounded almost like she thought he had intelligence. He had gotten many times smarter in the past year but he wasn't exactly a genius, far from it.

"Well what about?"

"Touya should hear this too."

"Well class ends in five. Lets head to the library, Touya always goes there after class for at least a good hour."

The three walked through the streets. Golems sold from stalls, people walked and the sun shon. Another ordinary day in Yokohama.

"What's going on back there?" Raigar said stopping.

Atsuma glanced back and saw a pair of vandog golems attacking the Odin. The Odin swung its weapon and destroyed one turning it to scrap while the other bit it's lg before it too was scrapped.

"Lets go! That thing is dangerous, it needs to be taken down!" A guard yelled. He leveled his rifle and fired off a shot. It hit the mark making the golem flinch.

There were no heavy combat golems in the square save the one needing the heavy combat ones to kill it.

The two Yokohoma guard golems lifted their chain guns and opened fire. The Odin barely flinched as it used an Impulse attack. A standard sword move that was basically a long range thrust. It left one of the two gun golems with a gaping hole where the core material was.

The trio arrived in time as the golem slashed at the last golem reducing it to scrap.

"Hey, you! Right here, right now!" Atsuma called. The golem turned to face them.

The party used their advantage of surprise to strike first. Raigar ran in and used his strongest blade attack, it was much like the one the Odin had just used to kill the golem. Karin stayed further back and made the pain rain with her aqua mist, the spears of water slamming the golem knocking it back. Atsuma ran in and delivered s flurry of punches for his flare rush. The Odin staggered backward but recovered using the blade attack to slash at both Raigar and Atsuma.

"This thing is strong… We need to dish out more damage!" Raigar said as he readied himself for another attack.

A spinning blade whistled between them and slashed the golem making it stagger with the damage it caused. An enchant cord was attached and this made it fly back to it's wielders hand.

Makoto stood there looking at the scene form beside Karin. He was dressed as flamboyant as always in his yellow colors and blond hair looking shiny.

"You really are a pain" said another voice.

Looking behind him Atsuma saw a blue blur zip forward and a smaller blur of a spear slash at the golem, Touya then leapt back clearing the area for more attacks. Raigar slammed the ground with his sword making it shake and the golem flinch as rocks slammed into it. Karin ran forward and gave a sharp quick that left drops of water scattered in the area.

Atsuma knew another flare rush wouldn't kill the golem, as it was he wouldn't reach it with the attack in time.

Focusing on his arm he used some of it's power for Stun Flare bead. Feeling the power of the flames twist through his arms he rammed them into a series of punches into the air, making fireballs slam into the golem. Shuddering under the onslaught of fire the golem dropped on the final hit from the combo.

"So I wonder if this has something to do with your visit." Touya said turning to look at Karin. He wore the standard school uniform, basically a blue suit and his spear was folded up and at his belt, his eyes flashing beneath dark hair.

"Well… yes."

About an hour later in the small dormitory Atsuma had everyone, was gathered. He sat on his bed beside Karin while everyone else sat in chairs.

"So what's going on?" Makoto said bluntly.

"well Like you saw today, golems have been rampaging. That was the first time we saw one of any real power do it though. It has been mostly vandogs and house guardians. Golems with low intelligence."

Everyone fell silent The last time this had happened a devil golem was released.

"Well this can't be another one. We killed four of the damned things already."

"If I recall correctly…. There is a combat class golem whose power rivals that of devil golems. Omega was it's name and a dozen were made. Seven have been recorded as destroyed, one is supposedly near Junk city somewhere, and four more remain at large." Touya stated.

"We came to the same conclusion in London city. Only three remain at large however. The core material for one of these golem is in the London city treasury." Raigar responded.

"So these golems are strong enough to influence other golems?" Atsuma asked.

"In theory yes. We sent a squad of knights out to Junk city to investigate the sealed area that was supposedly cursed. We found the door open and four incredibly powerful golems. The four beast golems. Very few are made, only a dozen of each. With the door open it is logical to assume that the final Omega golem is free." Karin said.

"and four of these golems together are influencing things even in Yokohama?"

"far as we know."

"We should go to junk city and investigate."

"We tried. Two scouts of knights went. Around 30 fully trained knights. Three came back. They said that a lead led them to cross the desert in the opposite direction of anything really. They were attacked by several golems but if the reports are true then no casualties were taken until one final battle. One of the same beast golems attacked them with support from ranged golems. This was in a mountain pass. All the golems the knights had turned and attacked each other at this point. So whatever is causing this, is in those mountains."

Silence reigned.

"So what are we waiting for?" Touya said smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hopefully this pans out to be a good story. Read and review, hope you liked it.

Oh and there may be some romance and yuki will appear later. Let me know if there is a golem you want to show up.


	2. not walking?

Hoy there. This story has been getting some readers lately so I figured that I would type out another chapter. This will be a little different however, for one I'm on a new computer and I haven't played the game in a while.

Touya and Makoto were off gathering some supplies, Raigar was with Karin off talking to some Yokohama officials, and Atsuma was in detention. The new teacher who had replaced professor Kou had busted him for skipping class. The big golem fight had drawn people and Atsuma had been spotted by a few people.

So he was writing out lines. After the whole devil golem incident Atsuma, Touya, and Makoto were the highest combat ranked students, Touya and Makoto were the first and second ranked intellect and Atsuma was still last.

After an hour of writing out _ I will not cut class _Atsuma was free.

Heading back to the dorm rooms he found everyone was crammed into Touya's room. Even Karin, the girls were supposed to be in a different room, but Atsuma didn't want to be the one to tell her that.

"Sorry, had to scribble some lines"

"well all we really decided is that we have to go to Kyoto city, then to the rock pinnacles where the original omega golem was supposedly sealed. After that we can decide what to do." Touya filled in.

"what are we waiting for then?"

"we have been promised an escort and transport." Makoto told him.

"lets just go, who needs em?"

"I believe Atsuma has a point here. A transport would be nice btu an escort would just be in the way, especially since they would insist on bringing along golems with a low fp."

"fair enough." Touya conceded.

Half an hour later a transport was loaded. The only problem now was getting out of the warehouse, it seemed that no one wanted to get in trouble to help them.

"Raigar." Karin said pointing to the door.

Taking a ready stance Raigar drew his massive sword. Atsuma noticed it was the Iris blade. His best sword. Swinging it behind him Raigar slammed it into the ground. It wasn't his best earth shaker attack but it was enough to break the locking bar on the door. Raigar then re strapped the sword onto his back and shoved the doors open, the massive doors that took three men each to open.

Men cried out as the door opened and security golems came online to stop the ship. Touya handled it though with an aqua spear, slicking up the walkways and raigar got back onto the ship. It was just a gunboat ship, not a fast one like the one promised but it would work.

"so one question. Can anybody turn this thing?" Makoto voiced.

Everybody then realized that no one could turn the ship.

"Touya!" Atsuma yelled.

"I'm going I'm, going."

After about an hour the ship was on course.

They reached the desert in a few more hours. There was no real rush though so they stopped in the field of white flowers.

"isn't this where Yuki played that golem flute?"

"the Sphinx attacked too."

After the brief brake they were back on the way. They parked the ship in the swamplands between Sayaka's village and Kyoto.

"Lady Karin. Might I ask a favour?" Raigar asked.

"if you go visit her take a golem with you, just for safety sake."

"my thanks."

They had brought a few golems with them, not many but every single one was proven and as strong as any of them.

"What do we have again?" Karin asked.

"we brought Tametop, ruby butterfly, two knight servants, two Lord Onyx, Marlin glaive, an Odin, and a samurai."

Raigar looked at the line of golems then picked out a knight servant, the marlin glaive and ruby butterfly.

"be back tomorrow by sundown."

"why did we bring golems again?" Atsuma asked.

"if we have to split up to search it will be safer to do so with golems as messengers and back up. All of these golems have max FP and we are confident wont be turned against us."

"hey, are those ours?" Makoto asked pointing to some samurai and kunoichi.

"nope."

"lets get them then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short chapter sorry

Just wanted to update this


	3. rumble in the swamp

Hey everyone, I'm finally updating. Shocker eh. Work schedule is getting switched around so now i have time. My writing has changed a bit too, for the better i hope though. Main difference is i wont be naming all of the attacks, not the golem ones anyway. I just can't find a good site listing them all, or remember all of them.  
Quick recap. Everyone is at the cross roads between Sayaka's village and Kyoto city. Raigar left to visit Sayaka taking a knight servant with him, as well as marlin glaive and Ruby butterfly. That left Atsuma, Karin, Touya, and Makoto on their transport along with Tametop, a knight servant, Odin, two Lord Onyx and a samurai. Makoto just spotted a group of samurai and kunoichi

Disclaimer. I don't own enchanted arms, all rights to proper owners.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Atsuma jumped down from the ship first. He had his Iris gauntlets on and was ready to rumble; or he would have been if he didn't land on a slick patch of grass and landing a heap. Beside him Touya touched down, maintaining his footing and rising with poise and grace, befitting his cool demeanour. Something Makoto eagerly pointed out while doing his best not to drool from the ship.

Karin was activating a couple of their golems to guard the ship, the Tametop, came awake first followed by Odin and the knight servant. The three would suffice to protect the Ship so Karin turned and ran back up to the deck to Join Makoto, the two jumped down. The pairings were Touya's suggestion, however Raigar wasn't there and not with the front team. Raigar, Touya and Atsuma were point, being the more powerful at close range while Karin and Makoto hammered at range and healed.

Touya got first strike. His long spear jabbing into a samurai and forcing it back a step. Atsuma capitalized on the hesitation of the samurai and darted in. His fists rang out against the metal golem making a range of sound depending on where the blows landed on the armoured golem.

There were eight samurai golems and three kunoichi. Only one was seriously wounded and the others advancing steadily.

Karin started to aim her spears of water at the Samurai when the Kunoichi appeared in front of her. The female golems were much faster than the samurai and Karin took a hit form two of them, both using a shortsword to jab at her.

She fell back, the swords hadn't hurt her seriously, not even making it through the enchanted clothing that was strong as steel.

Makoto took point on the kunoichi. Singing a note and knocking back all three, he hurled out three of his spinning bladed discs; each connecting solidly with the golems.

The samurai were pressing Atsuma and Touya back with flashing swords and the occasional massive downward chop, the powerful Iron Chop attack.

One of the golems moved closer than the rest and Touya speared it, letting a blast of water accentuate the point of the spear, water that effectively destroyed the fire golem. As the golem fell back Atsuma let a powerful punch out, his maximum power one, which levelled the already damaged golem.

Karin launched a powerful heel kick with her right leg that destroyed one of the kunoichi then followed up with a second kick; roundhouse left crushing the metal casing of another. Makoto sang another note knocking the last one back so the three spinning blades could crash into its back, effectively dismantling it.

Touya let loose a powerful water rain attack that damaged the remaining five samurai. Catching the wink Touya threw him Atsuma charged in, hammering out two of his more powerful wave attack, finishing off a pair and further damaging two additional golems.

Shoulder to shoulder spear and fist levelled the golem that advanced next.

Pair enchant wires lines zipped forward the blades embedding into the samurai's heads, staggering them. Aqua spears lanced into them the powerful water attack finished off the golems.

Everyone was breathing heavily, but no one was hurt. Their clothing had all been specially enchanted to resist damage and turn weapons away so low level golems like the samurai never really had a chance. The number of them had been concerning though.

"Anyone else need some food?" Atsuma asked brightly.

"Oh I have this new recipe; I think everyone will love it!" Karin responded, her face lighting up.

"Oh no you don't, we all know I'm the best cook! Touya deserves the best!" Makoto snapped.

Leaving the girl and girlish man to bicker, Atsuma and Touya climbed the ship again.

"So what do you think?" Atsuma asked; trusting Touya had analyzed the golems thoroughly

"Nothing definite. It's too early to assume anything except that golem numbers we face will be larger than normal."

Tametop went back to its resting spot and stood still. Along with the knight servant and Odin would stay awake. They would make sure nothing happened while the group ate and later slept. Just to be safe though, they activated remaining golems. Tametop and the knight servant would remain below deck a safety measure.

The ship looked much more spacious without the golems lining the walls. The main room that held them all along with a table bolted down for eating along with chairs and a couch seemed less cluttered. No golems were allowed on the sub decks though. This was a precaution in case they turned against them, even with maximum FP they had decided this. The lowest deck being the engine room needed no one to attended to it so it was natural to make sure they stayed out of it. The middle dec was sleeping area. Everyone had their own room, along with five empty rooms.

Night crept up on the group and everyone said their good nights and retired.

Touya stayed above deck. The night air was refreshing, but as always the coolness reminded him of the time the Queen Of Ice had made him her frosty magicore. The thought chilled him still.

"Touya?"

Turning he saw Karin walking up from below deck. He white outfit was gone and instead pyjamas of some blue material covered her. With a held in chuckle Touya realized the pyjamas were less revealing than her normal outfit, something normally untrue for most girls her age.

"What is it?"

"I dunno. Couldn't sleep." She said with a shrug.

Touya guessed that had something to do with the missing mountain of bodyguard.

"Mind if I stay up here for a little bit?" she asked.

"Go right ahead. I may go to sleep myself soon though."

The two stood side by side, looking out at the forest to the left and the walled city of Kyoto on the right.

"Is this different?" Touya muttered to himself. Un aware of how loud he had asked the rhetorical question though, Karin heard it and looked at him.

"Is what different?"

"I was just thinking. I can remember much of what happened while the Queen Of Ice carried me around like a puppet, and everything seemed so different. There was no companionship, no happiness. Only obedience. I did as ordered and that was that. This time its as though I travel for the first time; with friends and on a mission. Is this so different form how Atsuma's quest was to find me?"

"Well you and I certainly met differently. Atsuma got a heel dropkick to the face when i met him, then i wound up sitting on him for a bit to keep him quiet while Raigar broke us out of jail. We met oddly but became friends, same as how you and know us. I think the only difference is the ship. Makes traveling so much faster." Karin replied. She was smiling, and had a misty look in her eyes.

Touya knew there was more she wasn't saying but hadn't really expected an answer anyway. He just shrugged.

"I'm going to sleep I think. Thanks for the food for thought Karin."

"Anytime".

Touya climbed down the stairs lost in though. Karin watched his back go and the door close.

She suddenly felt very alone. On the other journey they had slept close together, normally around a fire. This was so different.

She turned and bumped into the knight servant. It bowed and apologized before stepping aside with a sweeping gesture and a robotic 'ladies first'.

Alone indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you guys like this. Lemme know if you want a certain golem to show up and I will do my best to make it show. No guarantees it won't get smashed to pieces of course.

Thewarlord


	4. junk city and the rock pinnacles

Hey people. Finally got around to making a list of all the golems getting used. Let me know if you want a certain one added in though, i'll do my best to add it in.

Raigar had arrived at the small village a few hours after leaving. There had been a rogue ninja but Raigar hadn't bothered to chase him down.

The village was quiet. In truth it was only there to stop people from going into the aesthetic court, so it was always quiet.

People glanced curiously at the new group. It was unusual for visitors here, even more so for one who was closer to the seven foot mark rather than six; with no less than three golems in tow.

"Follow until We are at Sayaka's house. Then wait in the back yard in powersaver mode." Raigar instructed. The golems made affirmative sounds so Raigar took off in the direction of his wife.

The door was closed and rather than walk right in as he had been told to do so many times, Raigar knocked on the door.

It opened in a moment or so and Sayaka's father stood.

"you again? How many times must I tell you, just walk in you foolish skyscraper!"

Raigar had to hide his grin then. The old man was all bark and no bite.

Raigar stepped inside and removed his boots.

Morning hit. Raigar knew he should have gone back after a few hours but time had just flew by.

Calling to the golems Raigar hurried out of the village. The ship was around two hours away, but that was walking; jogging would only be around an hour.

Turning a corner something bowling into the warrior.

Raigar stood to apologize when a mouth snapped forward in a snarl.

The knight servant slashed at the werewolf golem driving it back.

Rising to his full height Raigar drew out his massive sword in his right arm. A second werewolf leapt at him, but only connected with the shield on Raigar's arm, a solid hit that sent it flying.

The knight servant and Ruby butterfly stepped back to back with him. Looking for the Marlin glaive he saw pieces of it around. It had been in the back acting as rearguard and obviously paid for it. In his rush Raigar had foolishly charged into a trap.

"Come then!" he roared, to bolster his confidence more than anything. Golems had no real moral.

The two wounded werewolves were joined by an additional four. They spread out. Growling behind him caught his attention but to take his attention from his front would be foolish.

Two of the werewolves came on fast, with a third between them in mid planted his foot and heaved his blade around. Is crashed into the first one shearing it cleanly into two separate lumps. The middle golem lost a shoulder and was knocked down while the third was clipped and tossed aside.

"Ruby butterfly, burn them!" Raigar cried. The fire golem obliged launching a blast of heat at the downed golem.

The knight golem shifted to cover their backs and slashed at two Sabertiger, both jumped out of range.

Two werewolves started to circle while the other two held back. Ruby butterfly let a gout of flame fly out at one of the flankers, making it snarl and skip back. Raigar used one of his long range ether based attacks blast the two hanging werewolves back, dealing out heavy damage against the wind users.

The knight servant grunted as sharp teeth clamped onto it's left leg, but managed to shield bash the other tiger. Hacking down in two solid strikes it killed the first tiger, severing it's head cleanly.

Ruby butterfly used a healing spell on the knight servant, keeping it online long enough to slash the tiger again, driving it away. While doing that though, its shoulder left Raigar and it's own back open to the flanking werewolf which leapt at the opening. The other two weounder werewolvers leapt as well but Raigar smashed the ground loosing a barrage of rock and earth ether to blast them back dropping them for good this time.

Ruby butterfly fell forward with the werewolf on its back, clawing and snarling.

Spinning around Raigar slashed at it, a hard swing that cleaved off the top half of the werewolf dropping it in a pool of ether and sizzling core material.

The last Sabertiger leapt at the suddenly broken formation to be caught on the knight servants shield and pinned down. The sword was thrust deep into its core material ending the fight.

With a look at the broken golems and flickering fires around the area Raigar left at a walk. Lady Karin would understand, and if not, then at least he would arrive in one piece.

Raigar saw the ship after another hour of walking. The main turret gun on the prow was powered up and turned to aim at him with alarming speed.

Before anything more could come of the gun though it returned to its normal position powering down.

"Raigar! What took you so long!" Karin demanded.

"My apologies."

"what happened to you?" Makoto asked. He had noticed the smell of burnt clothing and his eyes wandered on the golems, lingering on the still partially damaged knight servant.

"I believe the trip to speak with Kyoto is no longer necessary. On my return from Sayaka's village a group of golems made an ambush. There were six werewolf golems and two sabertigers."

"Get onboard then. No time to waste." Touya remarked.

Then went straight back the way they had come from. Once the ship reached Junk city they stopped.

"We should split up for this trip." Touya voiced. Surprised looks returned the question.

"if i remember correctly, then the pinnacle rocks are very close to here, no more than an hour walk. Half of us should go and check this supposed prison, a quarter goes out to re supply and then the last quarter, stays with the ship." Touya explained.

"So long as I get to stay by you Touya!" Makoto declared stepping closer to his long time man crush.

Touya stepped back a few feet; feigning having his shoelace come undone and bending to re tie it.

"I think we need to check the pinnacle rocks. If there were still golems running crazy from there, people would be going crazy right?" Karin countered.

"We should eat before deciding." Atsuma suggested.

"We have very little information, so anything to go on is more than we have." Touya replied ignoring Atsuma.

The argument began to heat up until Touya stopped with a perplexed look on his face.

"We came from behind us. Junk city is to our right, there is supposedly only collectors to the left. So what is kicking up that dust cloud to the left?"

Everyone looked slightly startled to see the cloud. It was a large one, much bigger than even the gunboat had kicked up.

"New plan. We take the ship and check that out. I think wherever the rampant golems are coming from, it's that way." Atsuma said.

"Everyone but Karin, Atsuma and myself, go and gather the supplies. Take all the golems to make it go faster." Touya stated.

Not even Makoto whined about the bluntness of the order.

After only the three people remained Touya looked at them both.

"you guys said a sage lived close right? You visited her on your previous journey."

"Ya there is a sage, just north of here." Atsuma supplied

"This sage, Would she be willing to help us make this ship more resilient to attack?"

"She might. She seemed kind of, well picky."

"With the ship, how long will it take to get there, and back?"

"Not long. She has a tower that can be a pain to get up though."

A few minutes passed as Touya mulled it over.

"No we don't have the time to spare. We should just continue going forward."

Minutes ticked by and everyone else came back. One by one their loads were unloaded and secured below deck.

"From here to the pinnacle rocks. Then from there to where though?"

"The next tactical step would be a cautious advance." Raigar suggested.

"Okay. So I think that only people should go to the rocks; golems are staying with the ship. Objections?" Touya asked looking around.

"Won't we be swarmed by sheer numbers?" Raigar put in.

"doubtful. We don't have core material. If my memory is correct, the golems that came back destroyed all had damage done mostly to that area, almost by a sniper type golem."

"So this golem uses guns?" Atsuma asked scratching at his head.

"No it mans they aimed for the weak spot. We don't have such a massive weak spot that binds out being together." Makoto replied.

Within the hour the ship was stopped with all the golems on deck and combat ready.

Everyone was in their normal traveling clothing with an additional backpack on. The report on the rocks were vague on how deep they were so it seemed a good idea to expect to be inside a while.

The group walked down the pathway to the main entrance. Instead of seeing the huge double doors sealed shut, they saw them opened all the way.

Gunfire erupted around them.

"Lady Karin!" Raigar cried, he jumped in front of her and bore the brunt of it for the two of them.  
Touya raised up an enchanters shield to block the bullets, with Makoto raising his own right beside, Both aiding to shield Atsuma.  
A dust cloud was raised from the flying lead, and then the gunfire stopped.

"Crowberry golems. Little machine gunners." Raigar noted lowering his shield. He had taken the most damage but thanks to his own affinity for the earth element as well as his ethereal armour, he barely felt any bruises forming.

"Once the dust settles hammer them. Ranged attacks." Makoto said. He drew out a pair of his spinning blades, ready to throw them once he saw a target.

Nodding, everyone readied their own attacks.

The dust cleared and the path still looked clear ahead of them, but ahead behind the pillars on each side were the golems. Six in total. The three on the left made sounds and the guns fired off their range finding rounds.  
Those three got slammed by aqua spears, startling them. Right after the last spear hit two spinning blades decapitated all three, neatly and quickly finishing them.

The golems on the right fired off a few shots but then Raigar's earth attack shook the ground around them jarring their aim. Atsuma launched a flare wave toasting one while Touya let loose with a torrent of his own water, finishing them off.

"That was a nasty surprise." Atsuma stated.

"That explains the knights report. That would have chased them off good, but from the report they made it sound like more enemies than that." Karin voiced.

Walking along they stayed closer together. Raigar and Touya followed by Atusma and Karin with Makoto in the back.

Soon the gates were right in front of them.

"Wait." Touya said. He picked up a rck and chucked it into the gate. Before it landed a lance split it.

"I think, this area has a few surprises for us." Makoto reasoned. A dozen gale lancers glided out along with a Lapris Magira.

"What are we waiting for? Lets rumble!" Atsuma whooped charging ahead, fists raised. 

Sorry it took so long ot update. Lifes been ah. Busy.


	5. big doors? or maze

Sorry for the wait, im just now going around updating all of my stories. This one wont be a long chapter, but hey least it's something eh?

Gale lancers looked just like normal people, well people who floated with the occasional wing beat and carried lightweight halberds. Behind them was a Lapis Magira.

Atsuma was on them first. Fire licked around his arms and fists while be began to pummel one of the gale lancers. Rather than give it a chance to react he kept hitting it. Sparks danced around it and the golem fell down, damaged beyond repair.

Touya was fending off one, knocking aside the halberd with his own spear, jabbing it into the body of the golem when he could.

Raigar and Karin were dealing with three. Karin was batting one around with various kicking technique while Raigar's massive blade was whooshing through the air hitting both the golems in each swing.

Makoto flung out a handful of spinning blades, sending them out after the final gale lancer.

It was going well until the commander, the Lapis Magira struck. A blast of light blinded nearly everyone, everyone except Atsuma who was out of range.

One gale lancer was still fending off Makoto's whirling blades, but aside from that the others were downed.

Atsuma let a column of fire blast into the golem, while not killing it, it definitely go the attention he needed.

While charging forward he fired off another flame wave, hoping to end it there. A wall of water rose up though, blocking the fire in a cloud of steam. That same wall shot towards him as a lance of water blasted towards him.

Atsuma couldn't even begin to block that much water so he took it head on. All the combat experience in his fight the year previous had proven useful indeed. Letting just a normal shockwave blast the water, he leapt into the same spot. The wall didn't hurt much but the lance caught him in the shoulder, lifting him up and spinning hsi feet completely around.

Looking up he saw a column of flames about to crash down on him but more or less ignored them. Fire didn't bother him all that much. Instead of raising a shield or blocking it he let loose with three more fire waves, all of which punched into the lapis.

Atsuma covered his head as the flames hit him and he waited for the attack to finish.

When he opened his eyes the Lapis was downed, Touya was standing behind it, his spear was sticking out of the golem.

"This is going to be a challenge." Touya muttered folding up his spear.

Makoto and Karin used a couple healing techniques but a rumbling caught their attention.

Vehind them they all turned to see the golems, massive ones that looked like elephants.

"Mammoths? Here" Raigar mused. The golems were normally used in warehouses so to be out in the desert was incredible odd.

"Lets go inside. These doors can close if they can open, we can seal them and then golems won't be able to get in." Karin suggested.

Everyone hurried through the massive doors, then closed them. Both doors shimmered with enchant magicks running along them, making for a seal, one no golem could touch let alone open.

There was a maze in front of them and massive doors behind them, sealing them off from what would most likely be a long drawn out battle.

"Split up?" Atsuma suggested.

Everyone made some sort of negative remark to the suggestion, be it Raigar calmly stating no, to Makoto`s yelling.

``Lets just get going then``

The corridors all gleamed, with enchant lines running through them every so often. It was truly a mark of craftsmanship, very easy to forget it was a prison.

Althoguh it was not easy to forget that there were enemies everywhere.

"heads up!" Atsuma called pointing in a small alcove to their left.

Several Lord Onyx golems leapt down to the floor and charged the group.

Atsuma Raigar and Touya met the charge, each in vastly different ways.

Atsuma began throwing flames around, using them for different attacks like waves or a mega blow. In truth he didn't do much more than stagger the charge though, some splashing flames wouldn't stop powerful golems like these.

Raigar used his sword to hack down golems, although some parried and were nearly knocked back it stool fended them off. Earth ether was stirring around his blade, shaking the ground or rising to explode in front of a knot of golems.

Touya was the best suited for this fight. His long thrusting weapon was able to take down one golem quickly without going in range of its deadly blade. Dancing around the attacks his spear was a blur in his hands.

The charge broke then, and the golems backed off, fleeing down the corridor. Makoto hurled out some of his blades to chase them down but doubted it would be good enough, and Karin began healing enchantments.

"This is going to be a long trip." Atsuma groaned sitting down. It seemed like every corridor either had a maze of teleportation devices or an ambush of a monster guarding where they had to go.

Minutes passed as everyone caught their breath. The plan of the frontline fighters breaking the charge while Makoto and Karin hammered with longer range enchantments had worked very well but now the golems closed to quickly, and many of them were able to dodge the attacks.

Touya picked up the small notebook he had been drawing in, a very rough map of the area, but still a functional map.

"The only place the next room can be is straight ahead."

At a cautious advance they saw the next room.

Atsuma went first and it was lucky for everyone he did.

Right after entering fire poured down and Atsuma made a surprised sound, then was flung back out.

"fire guardians."

"Okay we just hammer him then." Touya said. He and Karin both knew that if they could snap off a strong water blow each it would likely pin it for everyone else to go for the kill.

"No there's two of them, and I think I saw those Lord Onyx."

"Okay then. Karin, you and I will start with hammering a fire guardian. Atsuma keep the other one busy okay? Raigar you and Makoto will deal with the Lord Onyx ok?"

"I dunno. If any one of us fail then everyone will suffer." Raigar pointed out frowning.

"We got this Raigar, we took down how many golem just coming down here?" Atsuma declared.

Karin and Makoto held their tongues in check.

Atsuma charged in first again, but this time went in with a pair of physical blasts leading at the closest fire guardian. It staggered back under the two blows but before it could recover Atsuma was on it. He was smaller and faster but unlike the other golems this one could soak up damage. He rolled, jumped and deflected attacks more often than he hit. The massive minotaur like golem couldn't land a solid hit and was focused on the white haired enchanter.

The other fire guardian bellowed ad moved in to attack. It staged back though as aqua spears began hammering into it, one after another. Karin could only fire off five at a time, she fired them as often as she could. Touya shot forward, a blue blur as he coated his spear in water ether. It lanced into the fire golem in a cloud of steam. Unlike its twin, this golem didn't even get the chance to attack, with two water users hammering on it, it was all the golem could do to stand.

The remaining Lord Onyx charged at Atsuma, obviously hoping to free up their heavy hitter. Raigar stood between them and their intention though, shield and sword ready with cape rustling.

There were eight Lord Onyx left, and every one of them remembered seeing Raigar hacking down their comrades.

Makoto struck first, shooting out a sonic blast, staggering back a few of them. The rest charged inward. Raigar went to work. His sword flashed, mostly aiming to throw back the golems, so they couldn't get to Atsuma.

Atsuma risked a glance and saw all was going well. The glance cost him though, as the fire guardian reared back and snapped an arm out. Atsuma tried to block it, but wound up flying backwards. He crashed into the wall and fell down.

He was close to blacking out, vision reeling from the force of the blow. One part of the plan had failed, ad one was all it took.

Things turned sour from there. More so sour.

The guardian turned and joined it's comrade, bellowing at Karin.

"Atsuma you knucklehead!" Karin cried jumping back as the golem struck. This one wasn't damaged much, just angry.

It was her turn to jump around and dodge. The difference was that if a blow connected with her, it would do much more damage than to Atsuma. When she could she let loose an aqua spear and seeing her chance leapt up and snapped off a brutal kick to the golems head.

Touya got knocked back and hit a wall. Suddenly the wall moved and Raigar hacked down a Lord Onyx about to attack his back.

"Thanks big guy." He said groggily getting up.

Makoto joined them and they stood in a triangle, each fending off the black humanoid golems doing their best to get to Atsuma who was just now shakily getting to his feet.

Karin backed up, two fire guardians advancing on her. Not her best situation but she knew what her best shot was.

Focusing she called up as much ether as she could she raised up her leg.

A giant leg of water ether smashed down as Karin used her Buster kick. The already damaged fire guardian crunched flat under the force of the blow while the other was knocked down, taking a second to rise.

Karin fell to a knee, using an EX attack was always risky since it left you totally open for almost thirty seconds after.

Thirty seconds was all the time it took for her friends to aid her.

Makoto hit first, also calling on his own EX skill, hurling a galaxy spear at the shaking fire guardian. It pierced and exploded devastating the already shaking golem.

Atsuma rose up and began hammering the Lord Onyx with Raigar and Touya.

After Karin and Makoto recovered from their skills the other golems were all toast.

"That was harder than I thought." Touya admitted.

"Did you just admit you were wrong?" Atsuma gasped.

"You must have hit your head Atsuma."

Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
